This silver dagger is for my broken heart
by Addicted 2 daydreaming
Summary: Sequel to Glass hearts are made to be broken. Alex is back in Italy, she has to get away, save Jake, Protect her friends and fix her broken heart. Can she do it or is the net that is closing in too tight? Btw Felix is 19 in this.
1. Its a gd thng trs nva shw in th porng rn

This silver dagger is for my broken heart.

Sequel to _**Glass hearts are made to be broken**__._ Alex is back in Italy, she has to get away, save Jake, Protect her friends and fix her broken heart. Can she do it or is the net that is closing in too tight? Btw Felix is 19 in this.

It's a good thing tears never show in the pouring rain

I took a deep swig of my drink. "Are you okay? You seem a bit distant recently" I ignored him. I hadn't said a word to him for the past hour. It was annoying him, I could see it, but it was hilarious to watch. I decided to start a conversation. "Not really. I guess I'm a bit nervous about seeing Aro tomorrow. NOT! I left my mind and my heart and come to mention it most of me in Forks!" I shouted. I slammed the empty glass on the bar. "Why can't you just accept that your home is in Volterra with me and Jane and the others?" I wasn't one of them. I was my own person and didn't want to be oppressed by the Volturi's endless dos and don'ts. I stood up, glaring at him. We had done nothing but fight on the way here and tomorrow I was seeing Aro for the first time in eleven years. No wonder he was on edge. "Did it ever cross your insane little mind that I hate you?!" He didn't look surprised, angry or upset so I just walked out. This is how most of our fights had ended, any minute; he would run out and grab me. "Why don't we just go to Volterra now and see Aro tomorrow? It gives you time to unpack." He said, catching my arm. _**Right on queue.**_ I thought. I nodded solemnly and got into the car.

I didn't say a word as I drove into the city, nor as I walked with heavy steps to my old room. I threw my bags on the floor and ran to the balcony doors. I pulled at them but they were locked. No lock was stopping me though. I took a step back and threw a weak fireball at the lock. It blew off and the doors banged open. I walked out onto the balcony. The sky at night was so beautiful. The sun had nearly melted away, leaving a clear sky of stars above the city. I looked across at Felix's balcony. Before I left, I used to jump over to his and go up the stairs to the roof. Always at twilight, just as the sun went down. That's where the myth of the glittering lady came from.

I climbed up on the rail of my balcony, ready to jump and sprung. I landed on the balcony, lightly and padded towards the stairs. I sat in my spot, just by the tower roof. I'd once climbed up and snapped the weathervane by accident so stayed off the turret from then. Volterra was so beautiful in the half-light. But it was my prison. I'd hoped to never come here again, ever. I missed Jake. It felt like I'd betrayed him, like I'd betrayed everyone. I had to send them some sort of message without telling them where I was. Chloe! She wouldn't even know or understand where I was. I flipped out my phone and dialled her number.

Oh my god what was I going to say! "Hello?" Chloe said. I took a deep breath. "Hey Chloe, I need you to do something for me." Chloe sighed as if she was disappointed in me. "Why weren't you at school today, before I answer any of your questions?" I groaned. I wish she wouldn't ask questions. "There was someone I needed to get away from but when I can I'm coming back. Please Clo; can you just pass a message to Jake and Ed?" She sighed again. I could hear Beth's voice in the background asking more questions. "Tell him yourself, he's just down the corridor." Uh-oh! I couldn't let her pass the phone to Jake. "NO! I mean, it's a bit dodgy at the moment. Can't you tell him?" She wasn't pleased with it but she agreed. "Tell him that I'm sorry and He means so much to me, more than he could imagine. But if Felix hurts him, I could never, ever forgive myself. Basically I love him. And tell Edward that I love him and if he dares come after me I'll skin him. And tell the others I love and miss them all." She sounded like she was struggling to take it in but eventually said yes. I hung up as she called to Jake.

I couldn't hold back the emotions anymore, great drops of water fell from my eyes and onto the sandy stone I sat on. The sunset cast a pink glow across the city and across my arms. It made them sparkle pink like diamonds. I cleared a bit of stone and tried to concentrate my fire into a pen shaped and engraved the scene into the stone for eternity. I traced the lines with my fingers. It was smoothly cut, some of my best burning.

I heard footsteps behind me. "I went to your room and you weren't there, there was only one other place you would be." Felix said, with a smirk. I would have hit him, but I didn't want to touch him. "Isn't the city beautiful?" He said, crouching down beside me. I shuffled away a bit "Not with you in it." I said, spitting poison. I got up and ran towards the stairs. He got up and followed me down. "What is up with you today? You seem so, annoyed!" He said. As I got onto the rail and jumped across, he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Stop running away! You've been running your whole life, why, for once can't you just talk to me instead of running away from your problems?!" He shouted across to me. I spun around. "Because I don't want to talk to you! You think that you are the only thing I want in life when I don't even like you! You act like you have some hold over me, well you don't!" The first life I had away from you was great, until you got Jane to torture my friends. The second life I had was bliss. I had my brother, a family that wants to protect me, some of the greatest friends in the world and Jake, the nicest, sweetest, best looking guy I've ever met and you dragged me away from him!" I ran inside and shut the doors with a bang.

I heard Felix jump onto my balcony. "Please Alex. Forget him. He was only a dog anyway." I screamed and through a lamp through the glass doors at him. Glass and wood went every where as the door shattered. "Get lost! I hate you!" I shut the curtains to avoid looking at the broken door and fell into a chair sobbing. I would get home, one way or another, for certain.


	2. I am the mountain, I am the sea

This silver dagger's for my broken heart

I am the mountain, I am the sea

I sat for hours. Just sat and thought. What would Aro say? I couldn't let him touch me; He wasn't reading my mind again. I went to the mirror and brushed my hair. I don't know why I was trying to look nice for him. He just had that presence that made you melt with fear. Not me though, I used to try so hard to make him proud of my, back when I was a little kid. I heard a knock at the door. Normally I would have just said "'s open" but now I was back in Volterra I had to be all polite and courteous to everyone so I said "Enter". It was Jane. We had always been friends. When I was human, she stopped the others from hurting me and always stood by me. That was then though, now I knew what she had done to Thierry, Fern, Katy and Jason; I could never like her again. She was just a monster inside, like the rest of the Volturi.

"Hey. Aro wants to see you now." I nodded and stood there staring at her. She was starting to look uncomfortable. "I missed you loads." I walked past her frostily. "What is up with you Ali?" I gritted my teeth as she caught my arm "You thought you could get me back by hurting people. That's wrong. I thought you cared more than that." I pulled out of her grip and walked further down the corridor. She just stood there as I walked away. I didn't care, she'd hurt them and enjoyed it, that was beyond forgiveness. I reached the doors to the main chamber. The humans was about to open the door when I gave them a look and threw the doors open myself. Aro was sitting in his usual seat and Marcus and Caius sat either side of him.

"Alex. Wonderful to see you home again." I laughed loudly. It echoed around the room and bounced back to Aro. For once in his life, Aro looked shocked. "What's so hilarious?" I took a step closer to him. Everyone was there, all of the Volturi. "You. Good to see you home, that's a good one." I stopped laughing "I am not home." Everyone was deadly silent. Maybe Felix hadn't told them the truth, well I would. "If I really wanted to stay here, would I have packed my bags and ran away to England? If I truly called this home would I have left America with Felix after being terrified that he would hurt more people? If I loved Felix, why am I tearing my heart out for the guy he forced me to leave behind? I don't belong here!" I shouted this last comment to Aro. Everyone held baited breath, even though they didn't need to.

"When haven't you belonged here Alex?" Aro said, he sounded hurt. I wanted my words to cut like knives and rip his heart into so many shreds there would be no saving it. "Alexis, we have looked after you since you were seven years old. We are almost your family. Do you not belong with your family?" he was not my family but he was acting like my father! I stepped towards him with determination but paused as Corin and Demetri moved to restrain me. "The Cullens are my family! Not you, not any of you." Corin put his hand in my arm, not in a fierce way, in a pleading, hopeful way. I could see in his eyes that he was willing me to just stop fighting and let things be like they had been, they all were. Couldn't they see that it couldn't ever be like that again? "Where were the Cullens when your father died?" Said Alec in an icy voice, I turned to him. He had the same look as Corin had in his eyes. "If I just accept that I belong here, what does that mean for me? Can I still not eat humans? Am I aloud to go outside the city, to the woods? Do I have to be there when you kill thousands of humans for sport?"

Aro paused, he was thinking, considering what I had said. "On the conditions that you show me what has happened in the past eleven years when you were away and when I ask you to be here, you are." _**What am I? Your dog?! **_If it meant he agreed to my conditions, it was better if I agreed. I nodded. The others flocked towards me to hug me but I held my hands out. "Just because I accept that I'm here, doesn't mean I have to like it, or get all sentimental with the rest of you, especially you Felix!" I pushed past them and walked towards Aro. "Let's get this over with." I reached a hand out to Aro and he grasped it. Even though we were the same temperature, his hand seemed somewhat cold. I almost flinched at his touch. I picked out the memories that'd cause the most heartache to him, that showed him.

The first memory I picked was of the day I met Thierry and he told me what it was like to live away from human killers. I hadn't ever bitten a human or drank its blood. Jane had caught animals for me so I wouldn't have to. From there the memories merged together. Most of them were happiness and bliss at being away from the Volturi. When we got to mine and Jake's first kiss I pulled away. "That's private!" I said, backing away from him. "Why don't you want me to know about Jake? He is just a stupid wolf." I lost it. I lunged at Aro and Felix, Corin and Demetri grabbed me. I screamed and shouted, struggling to get away from their grip. They begged me to calm down but I wouldn't not until I had torn Aro apart! "Don't you dare talk about Jake, you spineless scum. All you do is sit underground all the time and pass your laws! Jake is fighting to protect me! All you've done is hurt people to keep me your prisoner!"

Alec crouched in front of me. "You know what I've got to do." I knew alright, but I wouldn't let him, if he did, I would fight him. "You wouldn't dare!" He turned to Aro, questioningly. Aro nodded and Alec turned back to me. My world went black. "Alec!" I screamed. "I've left you the ability to hear." It felt dreadful. I couldn't feel or see anything. It wasn't black; it was nothing, nothing at all. "Alec! Please! Stop it!" I didn't know if I was crying, I couldn't feel the tears rolling down my skin. I raised my hands to my face but couldn't feel any wetness or heat from the tears; I had no feelings at all. If I had been able to feel pain, it would have been agony. I didn't know if I was still being held. I wasn't sure if I could move or not; it probably wasn't wise to anyway. "If you can control yourself, I'll restore your feelings." Alec said, tentatively. "I'm controlled, do it!"

I blinked as the light hit my eyes suddenly. I stood up, I wasn't being restrained anymore so stood up. "I'm going to my quarters." I said and turned to the door. "Be careful on that roof." Aro called. I flung the doors open and walked out. This wasn't over.


	3. old habits die hard bt im to yung to die

This silver dagger's for my broken heart

Old habits die hard, but I'm too young to die

"Argh!" I slammed the door. Felix banged it open again and walked in after me "Go away you freak!" I yelled, flinging the balcony doors open. "Alex all you've done is reject us since you got here" I tried to ignore him but he wouldn't leave "Go! Away!" I spun around and threw a fireball at him. It missed and created a burn mark in the wall. It wasn't the first. My windows had been replaced twelve times, my desk and chairs have had new legs put on them and the door was my eighth. Skilful decorating covered the other burn marks I had inflicted on this room. Even the balcony had to have a new railing once. "I'm not leaving with you in this state." I walked out onto the balcony. "It's not like I'm dangerous, I'm only a bloodsucking monster." He sighed; it was almost as if he regretted changing me. He brushed my arm as he came and sat next to me. "It wasn't my fault. Aro wanted a new vampire. He could sense your powers even before you changed, he said you were going to be strong."

I tried to think of all the good things vampirism had done for me. I had seen Edward again; my big brother who for most of my vampire life I had thought was dead. I had met Jake, the nicest, sweetest… "No I can't think about him." Felix looked at me, confused. "What are you on about?" I shook my head, skillfully avoiding the question. "Let's go up to the roof." He shook his head and slid his arms around me. "I'm perfectly happy down here." He whispered in my ear. I put my arms around his shoulders. "The light's better up there and the view." He smiled and pulled me closer "Not to me."

It was a moment, a real moment, so Jane had to come in and spoil it. "Aro wants you…oh." I let go of Felix and walked past Jane without a word. I heard Felix snap at her as I left. "You couldn't have left it five minutes, could you?" He jogged to catch up with me "What have we been summoned for?" I asked with coldness and slight curiosity. Jane skipped to my side "Executing a traitor." I stopped dead in my tracks. "Executing! I told him I wasn't ever going there." Felix took my hand, he was trying to comfort me but it wasn't working, at all. "I'll be here for you." I didn't care, not even Jake could make me feel better about this. I may have been a vampire but I still got that sick feeling, that lump in my throat at seeing them tear a human apart. But at least someone was trying to understand. Jane simply sounded excited, how could she feel that way about killing someone? "We all have to be there." She almost sang "It's tradition." I nodded, I didn't agree but if I was to have any chance at leaving, I had to be a good girl and play by Aro's rules. I wasn't getting involved. I wouldn't even look. Jane opened the doors and we walked in.

The man was knelt on the floor, his hands were clasped in chains and his head was hung in shame. You could almost feel his fear floating around in the air. You could hear his heartbeat; frantic and twice as fast as usual, beating with the pace of certain death. Aro nodded to Felix. Felix and Demetri grabbed the guy and forced him to face Aro. "You have been found guilty of the crime of revealing our identity to an outsider. For this, the penalty is death." He said, his cold, unfeeling eyes fixed to the man's face, Alec and Corin took over Felix and Demetri's positions as Felix and Demetri stood ready to strike. Jane slid her hand in to mine "I know this is hard." I pulled away; hard and fast. What did the mistress of pain know about caring for people? She had no clue "It's harder to have you holding my hand like a little kid." I watched as a single tear ran down the man's face. He didn't say anything, no last words, no prayer, no plea for mercy. He didn't deserve this, no one did.

Demetri stood in front of him and yanked his head up by his hair, it must have torn some out but the man showed no emotion on his face. Felix grasped the man's shoulder and bent down to his neck, ready to tear into his skin. I smelt the blood as it ran into his clothes. The others went into a frenzy. They ripped and tore at the man's flesh. Blood puddle in the marble floor. "Stop" Commanded Aro. Felix turned to me. He had blood on his face and in his hair. His arms were stained red and it had soaked into his clothes, turning everything crimson. I felt sick, it wasn't like I fainted at the sight of blood but there was nothing left of the man. Just the crimson swirls on the floor as Felix walked towards me

"Alex" I couldn't touch him. I didn't want the blood on my skin, my hands, I felt as guilty as if I had done it myself. He was wrong, he hadn't changed, he was still the sadistic killer he had always been. I drew back from him. The smell was thick in my throat, the blood of a dead man. People were already mopping up the remains of the body. They were acting like it was everyday, although it probably was. Someone banged through the doors. It was one of the human guards. "We have an intruder. He's not exactly…human" Felix spun round. "Bring them in." Aro said, he was on edge, everyone was. There was that rank, wet dog smell as one person I never expected to see again was shoved through the doors.


	4. its always times lke these i thnk of you

This silver dagger's for my broken heart

It's always times like these when I think of you

He stumbled through the doors, almost falling to the floor but Felix grabbed him before he did and dragged him to his feet. "You must be Jacob Black. All you need to do is ask and then we can refuse you a visit without punishing you." He snarled. It wasn't Jake, I realized that quickly. "Seth?" I said, stepping closer to him. Seth looked up at me and smiled. "Why are you here?" Felix said with pure hatred. "Jacob Black sent me with a message." Jake sent a message, to me? "Give your message and get out dog!" Felix shouted, letting go of Seth. "I told you not to come, Seth. I told you all to stay away." Seth walked over and pushed a piece of paper into my hand. "I'll meet you there in three days. If you don't come, I'll stay away I promise." He whispered in my ear. I nodded. I had no idea how to get away but I knew I had to meet Seth.

"If you two have finished, we have an intruder to punish." Felix shouted. He wanted me completely shut out of my old life. "If you dare, Felix…" I said, stepping closer to him. "You'll what; you know it's the law." He wasn't hurting Seth. This is exactly what I knew he would do to the others. That's why they had to stay away. "I'LL KILL YOU!" I would. If he hurt any of them I would rip his body to pieces and burn hi myself. Aro put a hand on my shoulder, I shoved him off, I didn't want him finding out that I was meeting Seth. "He can go and tell his "Alpha" that he delivered his message." Aro said, settling our argument. I hadn't won but Seth was okay and I guess that was something. One of the guards pushed Seth out but he threw him off and walked freely.

"You dare touch him, Felix…" I said but I couldn't do anything now, I was outnumbered. I just walked out, I needed to think. I needed music, on the roof, blasting as loud as possible. So I grabbed a stereo and ran up there. The sun was just about setting, the perfect time of day, twilight. Back to the music. I put the first cd to hand in and hit play. The first song to blast out the speakers was a linkin' park, breaking a habit. I really couldn't care less if most people hated my kind of music but I had it blaring out the cd-player as loud as I could.

I walked around the roof, it was full of memories. There was my sunset carving, set in stone, a moment forever. There was a place on the tower where it had rained and I had traced the lines with my nails, it was the only time I had ever been up there in the rain; I had slipped and couldn't change to fire to save myself and Felix had to catch me. When I was a kid I had played hide and seek up here once and hidden on the roof. As I climbed across it I knocked off several slates, so I was found easily. Those slates had never been replaced. My favorite St Marcus day mask still hung from the chimney by its ribbons from when I tied it there, the day I left. It would be twelve years ago in four days. And the most vivid memory left the biggest mark. I had just woken up after being changed. I was so scared and upset, I tore up some bricks but that wasn't it. I found out I could create fire and accidentally threw a huge fireball at the ground. It left a small crater, surrounded by scorch marks. Most of my times up here had been alone, it was better that way, this was my place.

The night I had changed and the day I woke up were the two most memorable moments of Italy, because they were the worst. Aro had told Felix to change me. He knew Felix loved me so he played on his feelings to get him to change me. I remembered Jane and him had held me down; on some sort of ceremonial alter. It was marble and cold against my back. I fought back, I didn't know it was useless but I still did. I could feel his teeth, piercing my skin, he was trying to be gentle, so as not to hurt me but it didn't matter. I could still feel the pain, as clear cut as if he had torn me apart. The poison burned like fire as it blocked my veins and turned my heart to stone, cold and un-beating. My blood froze, almost choking my veins with the pain, the searing sensation of the last journey, before the darkness. And all I could do was scream. I could almost hear my screams echoing back to me from around the room.

I woke up scared. If my heart had still been beating, it would have hammered in my chest. The fear was racing through my head in a flash of thoughts that didn't seem like my own. I could see sharper lines, hear the tiniest sounds, smell the faintest odors. I could see every grain of sand that had held together to form the marble that I stood on, the tiny swirling flames of the candles down the corridor as I burst out of the room in frantic terror. I could almost feel the vibrations as Felix ran after me. I had always been faster than him and stronger and he had hated it.

I was glad I had got away, it was like a holiday, but you can't stay on holiday forever I had always known I would come back here, I'd never wanted to but I knew I would. It was like a shadow, it never quite went away. But those who don't go into the sun don't have a shadow and I was determined to get rid of mine.


	5. don't want your hand this time

This silver dagger's for my broken heart

Don't want your hand this time

Three days later I had climbed onto the roof at five past three am. All the humans were asleep but I still wore a cloak. I curled my toes around the edge of the roof and stood ready to dive. I jumped, my thoughts filled with flame. My blazing body lit up the sky as I fell to the ground. As I hit, I changed back, not injured in anyway and still undetected. I checked the piece of paper Seth had given me. I didn't even know if this place existed. I wove my way through the backstreets, twisting and turning in the catacomb of complex passages and paths. I got to just about the address on the paper and looked around. There was nobody here, had Seth already gone? I felt someone grab my shoulder and was pulled inside a building.

"Standing there in the open, you really want to stay here." Seth laughed. I pushed him off. "So you're here to bust me out, how?" I said, crashing in an old chair with its stuffing coming out. "Tomorrow, I'll sneak you out." Tomorrow?! Was he mad, did he not have any idea what tomorrow was? "You do know what tomorrow is?" He shook his head. "St. Marcus' day. The day all the Volturi go above ground and celebrate the day all other vampires were driven from Volterra. I'll never get away." He started pacing, trying to rethink his plan. "Wait, doesn't everyone wear masks all day, as a symbol that anyone could have been a vampire?" I nodded, where was he going with this? "So no one will see if you slip into the crowd, you'll just be another masked figure. I could bring you a different cloak and mask so even they don't get recognised." It could work. I'd just have to find the moment to get away. "One problem Seth, where do I go? I can't go home, or to England." He smiled at me, he had it all mapped out. "I found some vampires, in Romania, Alice told me about them and I found them myself. They are very anti-Volturi so they agreed to help you." It was all set, I was leaving tomorrow.

The next day I packed my things as subtly as possible. I couldn't risk any suspicion. I went to a drawer in my desk and opened it. There lay my mask. It was a bright sapphire blue; it looked glass or crystal and shine when the light hit it. It had a large butterfly that half covered one eye on one side and little swirls were engraved in the surface of it. Each one was set with a tiny diamond at the end of each swirl. It had blue satin ribbons which I fastened under my hair as I raised the mask to my face. I swung my cloak around my shoulders and raised he hood. Only in Volterra would such ancient-looking clothes fit in. I wouldn't dream of wearing any of this normally.

It was sunny outside, so I was glad for the shade my hood gave, hiding my identity and my nervousness. Jane was spinning and skipping around and even Aro looked happy beneath his mask. It was a break to all of us to be outside. But I would only be happy when I was outside the gates and on my way to Romania. I slunk through the streets, looking round every corner for Seth's signal. A group of cloaked figures moved past us, gently bumping us, but not enough to make anyone look around. I felt a double tap on the back of my hand. Double tap, that meant get ready to move. I kept sliding my eyes to the others, waiting for the moment to slip away.

We got to a main square. There was a huge crowd assembled to see the Volturi speech. The Volturi were revered as the descendants of St Marcus so no one suspected them of being vampires. Aro walked onto the stage. There were huge cheers which were silenced by a simple look. "This St Marcus day is a happy day; not just because we are celebrating the day that the blood feeders were driven from the city, but on of our own has been returned. Here she is, Alexis Molina…" That was supposed to be my cue to go on stage but a young girl had pointed to a guy waiting for me by a building and it was only polite to go and meet him.

As me and Seth wove our way through the backstreets, in an attempt to get away from the crowd, we heard a shout from the square. "It's Alexis Cullen actually." I looked at Seth in horror. He put his hands up. "This wasn't part of my plan." He said in his defence. I looked back towards the crowd. It couldn't be, he wouldn't be so stupid, would he? "Edward. Seth, run." I pushed Seth down an alley and ran after him. "Remind me why we're running from Edward?" He panted as we turned a corner. I looked behind me, to check that we weren't being followed. "The more people that know the plan, the more they are in danger. I don't want anyone getting hurt. I don't even want you here, you could get yourself killed." Seth pulled me down another alley. "Like you care. You have Jacob, you don't need me." I stopped and held him back. "Jacob may have told you to come out here to save me but you did the saving."

Seth sighed, we didn't have time for this, we had to get away. Maybe he had forgotten how fast vampires can run. "Jake didn't send me, Alice did. She had a vision and said you need to get away from the Volturi. She wouldn't tell me what the vision was, only that if you didn't get away from them, you would have to do something you'd regret. So I came to get you. But Edward must have heard Alice's thoughts and come after you." Jake didn't send him? What had Alice seen? I couldn't think about it now. The city gates were minutes away. Soon I'd be out of Volterra.


	6. My god my turniket return 2 me salvation

This silver dagger's for my broken heart

My god, my tourniquet, return to me salvation.

I curled my fingers round the steering wheel. It felt so good to be driving again. I could feel the wind on my face, the sound of it whistling past my ears was so relaxing. I could go straight along this road forever. But I had to take the next right so I couldn't. Even before freedom had never felt so good. Whizzing along some country road in Romania beats a locked room in Volterra. We had been driving for a week now. Seth drove during the day and I drove during the night and when he was being too lazy to. We had gotten out of Volterra easily enough, grabbed a car and driven as fast as we could to Romania. As soon as I was there, Seth was going home. This was a danger I would have to face alone.

I'd put an Evanescence cd in, playing quietly, so as not to wake Seth who was comfortably snoring in the passenger seat of the rented car. Had he been awake an hour ago he would be driving but I decided not to shake him awake as I had needed to do everyday. He, unlike me, needed his sleep, much to his dislike. He thought it was embarrassing to sleep while I couldn't. I just told him I wouldn't look at him.

I'd had two phone calls and a text since I left Volterra. The first one was from Seth when he lost me after he went for a run and I went to drive around a bit. He got back to where the car had been and started freaking out because his clothes were in the car with me. Luckily for him, I hid his phone in a bush and he called me, frantic and agitated.

The second was from Edward. He called me from a payphone so I wouldn't see his number and ignore it. The minute he spoke I hung up though. I hadn't told Seth yet. It was personal though, so I didn't need to tell him really. Edward wouldn't find out where I had gone. Alice had given Seth the locations of eleven covens. It would take him a while to find them and find out about me.

The text was from Thierry. He said that Alec had been sent to question them and not to go there. I hadn't been planning to. I didn't risk a reply, Alec could have sent that text to see where I was going but he wasn't getting anything from me. Thierry was already part of this fight but even though I wasn't there, I was going to make sure he wasn't going to get hurt.

As I changed lanes to turn off the road, Seth woke up. "Why didn't you wake me up? I should be driving." He moaned groggily. I ignored him. I was a faster driver so we went further when I drove. That might have been because I was slightly more reckless than Seth but that wasn't relevant. "You're a slow driver. We're going a lot faster now I'm driving." He looked put out by this "Slow driver." He said, raising his eyebrows in exasperation. "I am not a slow driver." I laughed, he was so cute when he was half asleep and wound up. I didn't like him in that way but he was still great to be around. "Seth, Seth, Seth. I could sleep when you drive. And considering I don't sleep…" It was so fun to wind him up. He did it to me too but we never held it against each other. "Well it's a miracle I can sleep the way you drive. It's a mystery why the police haven't caught you yet." I laughed. The police in Romania were very negotiable because they were mostly vampires. That's what made it safe to come here. "Well if I was speeding we'd get past them anyway. How far is this place?" Seth struggled taking the map out of his pocket but eventually worked out we were nearly there.

We got to the gates of the biggest mansion I had ever seen. Seth explained to the guards what was going on and they let us inside. The mansion had huge glass windows that let the sunlight stream through into the house. There were figures carved into the rock of the walls. It looked expensive. These were the vampires the Volturi were rumoured to have driven out of Volterra and ruled instead of. No wonder they hated them so much.

"Looks big." I said. Big was a bit of an understatement. I got out and stood on the front steps. "Should I ring the bell or something?" I turned to him. He shrugged. The door opened before me. A boy stood there. He was slightly taller than me, but not in an intimidating way. He was blond and his fringe fell half across one eye. His eyes were a melted amber colour like all vampires. He looked well built but I could probably take him in a fight. He leant in the doorway casually, as if trying to look cool, but it was failing because he looked like a poser. "And you are?" He said with the casual voice that matched his stance. "Alex Cullen. I think you're expecting me?" He smiled; it was a warm welcoming smile.

"The Volturi escapee. I thought you were a guy. I didn't think a girl could do that much." Oh so he was the sexist type was he, hadn't Seth told him I was a girl? "Yeah I'm tougher than you'd think. Got out of Volterra on St Marcus' day with my mind-reading brother there and the whole Volturi right next to me. It's a wonder my ex-boyfriend didn't have me chained up. I left him twelve years ago on St Marcus' day. You'd have thought he'd learnt by now that I don't want him anymore." I smiled one of my infamous intoxicating smiles. "Aren't you going to let me in then?" He stood back to let me past.

"Alex! I got to go. Jake's just ordered me back." Seth called. He came over and hugged me. "See you when it's safe." I smiled. He grinned almost embarrassed. He wasn't the nervous kid with a crush he had been. He'd grown up so much. "Not if I see you first." He went back to the car and drove away.

I hoped I would see him again. I wasn't sure. Leaving again probably meant Felix would get worse and worse. Maybe I had to learn to live with them, even though it wasn't right or good. It was sickening, seeing what they do to people. These people could be different. Maybe they were vegetarians too. I would see Jake again though, I was sure of it. Knowing him he'd get it out of Seth, and then get over here as fast as he could to grab hold of me and promise to never let me go. And I almost wanted it to just go all fairytale and end with a happily ever after because that would be so much easier than this. But for now, this horror story will have to do.


	7. Don't look back, you're safe now

This silver dagger's for my broken heart

Don't look back, you're safe now.

The boy, who I now knew was called Casper, after some serious flirting on his part which I only half went along with, took me to a room. "This where Vladimir and Stefan are. Don't mention anything about your relationship with any of the Volturi unless it's bad." I laughed, perhaps in the face of death. "What they gonna do, bite my kneecaps? I'll be fine Casper. And if I'm not I can rely on a certain handsome vampire to save me cant I?" It was his turn to laugh. He spun me around and opened the doors "Just do what I said and his services won't be required."

It was a big room, like the Volturi's but it had Romanian art and the prophecy of how the Romanian vampires would regain power from the Volturi all over the walls. There were only two seats on the marble seats and two vampires filled them. One had ashy blond hair and the other dark. They had pure white skin with a slight dusty, powdery look. Their eyes were a cruel burgundy colour, showing age and great wisdom. They smiled down on me with pearlescent teeth, it was almost a sneer, daring me to react but I held my place and did not react.

I stared up at them. I was watching their expressions carefully, I had a counter expression to everything they could possibly do and most of the included an infamous intoxicating smile. The dark haired vampire stood up. "Welcome to Romania, Alexis Cullen. You are some what of a legend in these parts. Famed defy-er of the Volturi. I am Stefan and this is Vladimir." I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or insulted. I did a quick look around, if I had to escape, there were plenty of options "It's nice to be appreciated for defying my own coven." This made the blond one, Vladimir laugh. "Only the Volturi see it as betrayal." Stefan walked towards me. I took a step back, not sure how to react. "So now betrayal is martyrdom, depending on the coven." I said, keeping my eyes fixed on Stefan as he began to circle me.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you abide by our laws. You may not take blood from a single human, you cannot contact the Volturi for any reason and finally, we work together as a coven so no fights at all. We hope you will be happy here Alexis." I smiled and turned to the door. I was about to leave but stopped. "It's Alex, to friends." I left the room and looked at Casper. He had his ear pressed to the door but jumped away as I came out. "Eavesdropping isn't a good habit. Besides this door is solid oak, no sound passes through it, maybe a few mumbles but nothing else." He sighed and shrugged. "I never hear anything since they replaced the doors. So what happened in there?"

I walked past him down the corridor. "Which way is my room?" He caught up with me and grabbed my arms. "Tell me now!" he said. I started giggling. "Never…!" He started laughing too. "Tell me!!!" I pushed him off, we were both laughing our heads off as if we had been friends for years, not hours. "Your room is that way. Your stuff's already there." He said pointing to the left. "Thanks. They were only saying how apparently I'm a legend and I can stay as long as I like." He smiled, relieved that it wasn't something bad. I found my way to my room and fell onto the bed. I think I would be happy here, for now.

**A month later**

It was September now. The leaves were falling from the trees and crunched underfoot as I walked down the forest path. It was so relaxing. The only light was broken shards, bleeding through the gaps in the few leaves left on the trees. I had been in Romania for a month, exactly a month. It was good to spend time with people I could relate to and work with. We hadn't seen any sign of the Volturi yet, maybe I really was entirely safe in Romania.

Suddenly I felt my phone go off. Probably Casper, wondering where I had sneaked off to again. I pulled it out and looked at the number, it was Fern! "Fern, what is it?" I said, slightly worried. "Jacob's here, in England. He wants to see you." Was she telling the truth, was Felix making her do this? "Put him on" There was a pause as she passed over the phone. "Alex? It's Jake. Come home, please. Alex? Are you there?" I couldn't say anything. Jake had found out where I used to live! I had to go back there. I was seeing Jake again. There was no stopping me.


	8. How can u see in2 my eyes lke open doors

This silver dagger's for my broken heart

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

I walked up the steps of the house. I couldn't believe I was back here, or that Jake was inside. I knocked on the door. I heard scrambling from inside. It must have been Jason and Katy. They both have an obsession with opening the door so always fight to get it. In amongst the noise someone else opened the door. "Hi." I said, staring up at Thierry's face. He grabbed hold of me so tightly. "Are you alright? I know what Felix did to you. I swear I will never let that rest." He let go of me. "He said to show you this, next time I saw you." He drew up his sleeve; he had four scars across his arm, spelling my name. I gasped. He shoved his sleeve down, ashamed. "I took them for you. Don't get upset." Felix had done that! How could he?! He was the cruellest, meanest, most self-obsessed murderer I had ever met. "Don't you dare say you deserve those scars! You are the least deserving of those scars as anyone I know!" He let me inside silently, not wanting to continue the conversation so I let it drop.

Katy and Jason both dived on me at the same time. "Oh my god. I knew you'd be back. I didn't need visions to see that." Jason said. He was hyperventilating, as usual; it was a wonder if he had ever calmed down. "Oh at least I don't have to see her in person to know she's here. Pure guessing is so beaten by foresight." Katy said, teasing Jason like she always did. "It's great to see both of you again. I've missed all four of you so much." Fern walked in and pushed Katy and Jason aside so she could hug me. "Five of us. There's someone else who's been missing you terribly." I couldn't think about anyone else at the moment. I was back with my real family and I didn't want that to change, until the fifth person walked in.

I ran over and kissed Jake. I was never letting go of him again. I could feel his heat against my skin, his heartbeat. I felt his comforting warmth holding me. It almost hurt to break away. "Hi" He never was a guy of many words. What did that matter? I loved him so much. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Jake" I said into his chest. He raised my chin and looked into my eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about." How could he be so perfect? He brushed the hair out of my eyes. "Felix thinks you're somewhere else, he'll never find us and I'll take you somewhere, somewhere safe where we don't have to worry about anything." He was about to let me go but I grabbed his arms and held them where they were. "Don't let me go." I put my arms around his neck. I wished the moment would last forever.

I would have if Thierry hadn't grabbed me round the waist and pulled me away. I struggled in his arms. "Alex! We have packing to do. The Romanians won't be happy if we don't turn up." I stopped struggling. They were coming too? "You're coming to Romania? The more of us that go, the more likely the Volturi are to find us." He shrugged, he was as stubborn as ever, he always wanted to come with me. He wanted to dive in and save the day, to prove himself, but I never let him. He was more of a brother than boyfriend and with Jake towering over him I doubt he would have tried anything on me. "Well I'm coming, I don't care if you don't like it, and you know you need me around." Maybe I did.

I let Thierry and Jake come, the others stayed behind, with Fern in charge. We were going somewhere safe. With Jake in Romania to protect me, I couldn't feel scared. I could never feels scared when Jake was around. The Volturi weren't going to get me, ever.


	9. I'll be distant as stars

This silver dagger's for my broken heart

I'll be distant as stars

We left an hour after I had arrived. We took Thierry's car to Heathrow airport and caught the first plane to Romania. It took a while and I could hear a whispered argument between Jake and Thierry about who would sit next to me on the plane because I refused to sit in the middle. Jake won and I rested my head against his shoulder as the plane glided through the sky. "What's been happening in Forks without me?" I said in a barely audible voice that Jake heard nevertheless. "Torture. I haven't slept for a week. Edward left to find you and made me promise to stay behind and look after his pregnant wife." Pregnant wife? Oh god! I had missed the wedding! And now Bella was pregnant! "Oops. I missed the wedding. Are they mad at me?" He smiled down at me. I could tell he hadn't slept; there were huge bags under his eyes and he wasn't as alert as usual. He shook his head, as answer to my question. "You should sleep. You're going to hurt yourself if you don't." He laughed and put his arm around me. "How would you know? You don't sleep." I dug him in the ribs. "It's not like I've never slept. I spent sixteen years sleeping every night."

We got to the house three hours later and Jake and Thierry were pulled in to talk to Stefan and Vladimir. They were in there for hours. Me and Casper pressed our ears against the door, trying desperately to hear something. After a few painful hours of waiting we and the rest of the Romanian coven were called in as well. There were seven other members of the coven. Three girls; Sabine who could create illusions, Carina and Fayre and Four guys; Kristof, Quinn, Theo, who could reflect any mental attack that was aimed his way and Elias who could create and control lightening. They were innocent in this fight and I had brought them into it.

"The Volturi have been spotted at the border not two days ago. They are coming to fight us and reclaim Alex, who they see as their property. They wish to wipe us out so there is not threat to their rule. Be ready for a fight my friends for we shall not give up our lives to these so called rulers" Said Stefan to us all. There was fear in his eyes, and in the others, we were not ready to fight anyone. We could train for all the time we had but we were still outnumbered. We would die. But we would make such a stand as to be remembered by all as the disobeyers of the cruel and manipulating Volturi.

Everyone knew there wasn't anytime to waste so set about preparing for the Volturi's arrival. Casper, Thierry and I went straight to the training grounds to practise. "I want to help." Jake said, stopping me in my tracks. "You can't. You don't know the Volturi. They aren't like the small vampires you've killed before. They are specially trained to kill and destroy other vampires. They are not police, they are executioners. If the Volturi are coming then they have already decided we are guilty and come to kill us. We need vampires to do this they are stronger, even as individuals. You need your pack and they aren't here. I'm sorry Jake, not this time." I pulled away from him and followed Thierry and Casper. Jake came with me. "If I can't fight then neither can you" That was ridiculous, he just couldn't take that I was protecting him instead of him protecting me.

"Jake that's rubbish. I know how they fight, I've had their training." I pulled up me hair into a ponytail, ready to start. "I want to protect you, I need to." I faced Casper, standing ready to fight. "I need a vampire to protect me this time and sorry to point it out but you're not one of us. Thierry's been protecting me since you were five and he is a vampire. Trust me, trust him, I'll be fine" Casper jumped at me; I slid out of the way and left him diving for the ground. We spun a fierce web of attacks and defences but in the end. I dived for Casper's neck and held it. If it had been one of the Volturi I would have torn them apart but this was only training so I let him go. I turned to Jake who was standing in awe at the speed and precision of my moves. "You can't move that fast or carefully, even as a wolf. You could get killed." There was a distant call signalling the Volturi's arrival. It had begun.


	10. Must be exhausting to lose your own game

This silver dagger's for my broken heart

Must be exhausting to lose your own game

We stood and faced them, our enemies, not all of them had come, only the guard. Even the trees shrank away in fear for their very existence. The wind died away and the clouds covered us in a gloomy shroud. I looked across the field at them. It was so calm, the calm before the storm. "Alex, you've softened while you were away. You've lost that passion you used to have." I hissed at Felix's words. "I still have enough passion to kill you." After what he had done, he deserved it. I tried to make a move for him but Thierry and Fayre grabbed me and pulled me back. "You always were a fighter. A killer 'til the end." He laughed to himself. I didn't see what he found so amusing. "I've never tasted human blood. It's your fault I'm like this. You and your greed!"

At that moment Jake walked in. I had told him to go back to Forks! "Felix, I presume. I'm Jacob Black." Anger flared in Felix's eyes as he recognised Jake as my boyfriend and he sprung. Jake morphed and threw Felix aside Felix came back for another attack that Jake didn't counter this time and an ugly gash bleed on his side. They ran off into the trees. The battle had begun. There was fighting everywhere as the Volturi took chunks out of the Romanians. I ran after Jake and Felix, hoping to stop them from killing each other.

I could hear howling from the trees and ran after it. I fought past branches, tore through bushes and ripped apart trees to get through. "Jake! Where are you? Jake!!" I heard more howls and raced towards them. I got to a clearing and spotted them. Jake was rolling on the floor, in his human form, trying to throw Felix off. He was losing blood, fast. "Give her up mutt! She wouldn't choose a dog over her own kind any day." He rolled over and pinned Felix to the floor. "She's not that into human killers either." Felix threw Jake against a tree, Jake slid to the ground clutching his head.

"Enough! We surrender. We'll stop fighting if you do." I shouted. Felix looked at me and then back to Jake. "Fine." He said, aiming one last kick at Jake. Jake moaned in pain. I ran to his side. He was losing too much blood. I blocked out the sweet, sickly smell and pulled him up. "You total idiot! Do you want to die?! Felix doesn't get wounded easily! Look at you, you're bleeding really badly." I said, hugging him. I wasn't really angry, I was glad to see him alive. We walked back to the house, making Felix walk ahead.

Bodies, the bodies of the Romanians. The Volturi had slaughtered them. I choked back a sob and buried my face in Jake's shoulder. It was all my fault. I had lead the Volturi here, and now they were all dead. Felix called the Volturi together. At that moment Casper and Thierry appeared. I ran to hug them. They stood as shocked and angry as I as we looked over the scene. I turned to the Volturi. "Get out now!" I screamed, hatred in every ounce of my existence. They left without a word, the silent assassins, leaving the scene of a crime.

**Two weeks later**

I was glad Felix had left. He had given up when he saw me and Jake. Maybe the heartless monster couldn't bear to hurt me anymore. I knew Aro, he would have put Felix in control, what Felix said went. I hadn't expected the Volturi to leave like that and I could see how reluctant they were. Aro would find out that not all of us were dead, maybe he would come after us, and maybe he wouldn't but I wasn't going to let it bother me, for now the Volturi weren't part of my life and hopefully they never would be again.

Me and Jake went back to Forks. It was about time I went home. I would be safe there now. Felix knew he had lost me and I was never coming back. This is a good thing, I think. Thierry took Casper to England, to keep him out of trouble, maybe I'll go and visit them someday, now that it's safe. Casper told me that Stefan and Vladimir escaped, they will restart the coven somewhere else. I won't interfere, but if they need my help, I'm there. I still feel guilty about the others. It was my fault and I won't forget it, but neither will I dwell on these dark thoughts. For now I am safe, surrounded by family and Friends. I have Jake, the one I can rely on to be reckless if he thinks it'll help me. And the best thing, Bella's baby's on the way. My niece or nephew. I'll be there to look after them, always.

**Author note**

**I am halfway through the possible final part of Alex's story. I may write another one but it's not for certain. Thanks for reading. And look out for:- **_**The blood that ran is yours not mine.**_


End file.
